The Bloodstained Hands
by Badguy L I
Summary: As Sasuke and Seikatsu, his childhood friend who helped him escaped from the incident,the two are now inseparatable, Sasuke won't let Seikatsu go anywhere by herself and she won't go anywhere without him. Now, they face the darkest enemies ahead. Sasukeoc
1. The Death Of The Uchiha Clan

The Bloodstained Hands

--

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or anything that is related to the anime. I only own the oc characters Violet Owari, and Inori Burashimi.

Seikatsu Owari- A girl with long black hair with purple streaks who is new to Konoha, her eyes are purple. She is a childhood friend to Sasuke but after the incident with Orichimaru, she lost some of her memory.

Inori Burashimi- a young woman who works with the other teachers in the village of the hidden leaf. She has yellow eyes and long silver hair.

Crest Tokanowa- a boy who is a friend Violet's. He is also one of the witnesses to the Uchiha killing. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

extras are Jassarei, Jeo, Surami, and Mihoto.

--

Act I: The Death of The Uchiha Clan

"Sasuke, we got to get out of here!" A girl with black hair with purple streaks said pulling a boy with raven colored hair's arm. The boy turned to her with a scared look on his face. He nodded and grabbed the girl by her hand and ran out of the room. "We can't stay here any more! Mom and Dad are gone and now brother is after us! We got to hide." Sasuke said as the two children ran. "Okay!" Seikatsu said. The two ran into the forest and hid in the bushes. Sasuke was breathing heavily and Seikatsu sighed. "…Seikatsu, I'm sorry that you are in this." He said crying. "Now mom and dad are gone; what will I do?"

Seikatsu blushed and hugged Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke. You can stay with me and my parents." She said smiling. Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Sumire ran out in the open and noticed a man with a snake tongue glaring at her. "W-Who are you?" she said shaking. The man turned into a giant cobra and aimed its fangs toward Seikatsu. Seikatsu jumped in the air and landed on its back. The snake then knocked her off and she landed on her knees. The man changed back into his human form and his neck stretched out to reach her face. "You must be the only girl who has seen me without dying…you are pretty strong…" he said as he aimed his fangs into her right arm. He began digging his fangs into her as she screamed. Seikatsu stabbed a kunai knife into his neck as she fell to the ground. The man then disappeared licking the blood away from his lips. "She has that power I am looking for." He said as he noticed that black marks were covering Seikatsu's arm. "But someone else has power too…"

Seikatsu held her right arm tightly as the black marks soon covered all over her body. Sasuke ran to her and sat her up. Dark purple aura surrounded them. "…Sasuke…"

Seikatsu mumbled. "Yeah…?" Sasuke said as he hugged Seikatsu. "I won't die Sasuke but…I will be somewhat different." She said softly. "But I don't want you to be different." Sasuke said crying. "I won't change-just for you Sasuke I promise." She fell asleep. A young man with silver hair came out and glance at Seikatsu. Sasuke turned to the man. "Master Kakashi, Seikatsu is hurt badly." He said. Kakashi looked at the black marks and carried Seikatsu to his house. Sasuke followed him. "We can not let anyone know about this Sasuke…" Kakashi said. Sasuke shook his head. "I won't tell I promise."

Sasuke said smiling.

A few years later….

Seikatsu was now 12, but she was a few months younger than Sasuke even though he was 12 too. They made new friends including Naruto and Sakura. They were now genins and were all on the same team. Sasuke always kept Seikatsu in sight because of what happened long ago. Even during class he chose her as his partner in different academics and sparring.  
"Seikatsu…" Sasuke turned to her as Seikatsu began clenching her paper. Her right arm started to bother her as she began sweating a bit. "Oh crap this hurts." She said breathing lightly. Sasuke glanced at Seikatsu's arm and placed his hand on it. Seikatsu blushed lightly. Sasuke smiled gently and touched her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked. Seikatsu nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Um Sasuke what are you…?" Sasuke kissed her gently. The two stopped the kiss before it could catch anyone's attention. Sasuke smirked at Seikatsu. She turned away blushing lightly in embarrassment and held her head down. "Damn you Sasuke…" she said turning her face away in anger. Sasuke chuckled a bit. "You know you like it." He said lightly. "…Shut up!" Seikatsu mumbled. "If we are going to fight then let's go outside. I think that would be interesting." Sasuke teased. The two pre-teens argued until Sakura and Ino charged through the classroom doors.

"I want to sit next to Sasuke!" Ino yelled.

"No I want to!" Sakura yelled back.

The two girls fought until they noticed Seikatsu sitting beside Sasuke. "Hey! What do you think you are doing next to my Sasuke-kun Seikatsu?" Ino asked as she yelled. Seikatsu glanced at Sasuke as he glanced back. "I have nothing to do with him; I just chose to sit here. That is all." She said to Ino calmly. "Unless you want me to have something to do with him…?"

Seikatsu grinned. Ino and Sakura looked pissed.

"Oh hell no!" They shrieked. Naruto, a spikey haired blonde walked up to Seikatsu from behind the two girls with a complaining look on his face. "It's always 'Sasuke this and Sasuke that'! Will you two shut up? Leave Seikatsu alone, did you guys ever think that she probably didn't like him and Sasuke liked her?" he said pointing out the almost-obvious. All the Sasuke fan girls turned to Naruto with an evil glare and jumped him screaming, "Sasuke-kun does not like Seikatsu you fool!"

Sasuke and Seikatsu had a sweat drop behind their heads as they watched Naruto get beat the crap out of. Seikatsu stood up from her desk and pulled Naruto out of the fight. "God, Naruto, are you okay? You look like you got caught in a war." Seikatsu said. Naruto was shaking his head. "Hey, I'm alright now ain't I? I got nothing to worry about. But Sasuke…I'm tired of you being a showoff!" Naruto got in front of Sasuke by squatting on the desk. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and then ignored him as he closed his eyes. All the fan girls stopped fighting and watch the two yelling, "Sasuke kick his ass!"

and "Sasuke kill Naruto!"

and "Naruto leave Sasuke alone!"

It was nerve racking for Seikatsu as she covered her ears under her dark colored hair. Until a boy stood up from behind Naruto and The two boys were accidentally kissing. All the girls were silent, and Seikatsu was yelling. "What in Freakin' Shit is this!" she panicked. "Oh my god-oh hell no this is messed up!" she said as the two boys started choking as they turned away from each other. "Oh my…NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. Ino and the other fan girls were almost about to beat up Naruto again until Seikatsu pulled out a kunai knife aiming at them. "Stop…this abuse right now. You all are being bitchy and this is not what I want to deal with in this academy. Got it?" she scolded. All the fan girls were shivering. "Got it." The girls said shakily.

Seikatsu gave the fan girls a sarcastic smile and tilted her head, "Good! Now get to your freakin' seats!"

All the girls ran and sat down in separate seats all across the room. "Heh, tough all of the sudden are we, Seikatsu?" Sasuke grinned. "…Shut up." Seikatsu sighed in relief. Naruto sat down next to Seikatsu as Sakura sat down next to him. "Thank Seikatsu." He said cheerfully. "Sure Naruto, any time." She said.

Next chapter:

Seikatsu, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are now on a team and they must meet their new teacher, Kakashi sensei who is actually Seikatsu's brother. As Kakashi sensei notices Sasuke's actions towards Seikatsu; he begins to be cautious about their relationship. Naruto tries to prove himself to Seikatsu as she helps with while the must face a trial. Sasuke helps Seikatsu as she faces an encounter from the past. Who could this be?


	2. Groupings

The Bloodstained Hands

--

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or anything that is related to the anime. I only own the oc characters Violet Owari, and Inori Burashimi.

Seikatsu Owari- A girl with long black hair with purple streaks who is new to Konoha, her eyes are purple. She is a childhood friend to Sasuke but after the incident with Orichimaru, she lost some of her memory.

Inori Burashimi- a young woman who works with the other teachers in the village of the hidden leaf. She has yellow eyes and long silver hair.

Crest Tokanowa- a boy who is a friend Violet's. He is also one of the witnesses to the Uchiha killing. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

extras are Jassarei, Jeo, Surami, and Mihoto.

--

Act II: Groupings

All teams were separated into groups of four. Actually three but there were a few exceptions. As everyone was in different classrooms, Naruto placed a board eraser on the top of the door. Naruto was obviously up to something. "Heh heh, lets see if our new teacher is smart enough to get pass this." He said grinning. Sasuke sat on a desk and nodded. Seikatsu was writing random words on the chalkboard to pass the time. Sakura was yelling her head off at Naruto, "Naruto! What do you think you are doing? Our new teacher is not going to fall for that old trick of yours."

"Yeah right, he isn't so tough I bet. I'm just going to play around for a while. That's all." Naruto laughed. "Grr…Naruto! I'm going to kick your ass!" Inner Sakura thought. Seikatsu stopped writing on the chalk board and noticed the eraser was missing. "Hey where did the-?" she looked around the room. Sasuke glanced over at Seikatsu from behind and gave a slight smirk as Seikatsu was crawling on the floor. "…This will be interesting." He thought. Seikatsu blushed as she noticed Sasuke watching her and she turned to him. "Sasuke!" she said angrily. Sasuke turned around ignoring her call and smiled. "Hey our teacher is coming! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he falls for this." Naruto sat in a chair watching the door open slowly. Sakura stood still glaring at Naruto while he grinned. As the door opened slowly Seikatsu noticed that the teacher was actually her older step-brother as the eraser began to slip off the top of the door. "Hey wait broth-!" Seikatsu yelped as the eraser landed on her brother's head. "…I see that this class has a bunch of clowns."

"Clowns!" Sasuke twitched at the thought. "Grr…who is he calling a clown?" Inner Sakura thought. "Oh brother… What are we going to do now?" Seikatsu thought with her head down.

"Well sister, I see you're here in my group." He said cheerfully. "Were you looking for this?" he handed Seikatsu the eraser. "Oh yeah. I was looking for that." Seikatsu took the eraser from his hand. "Okay, now that that's over. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kakashi Hatake. In other words, you all can call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi said smiling as he wiped the dust out of his silver hair.

Kakashi then turned to Sasuke as he noticed him watching Seikatsu clean the chalkboard. "Also…I am Seikatsu's older brother." He added. Sasuke glanced over at Kakashi then turned his eyes back on Seikatsu. Seikatsu placed the chalkboard eraser down and walked over to Kakashi. "Big brother…um what are we going to do?" she asked. "Hmm…well, first we are going to go outside on the roof and talk about ourselves then get started. Is that okay with you?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? Yeah that's okay with me." Seikatsu smiled. "Okay everyone. Let's get going then. Shall we?" Kakashi walked out of the classroom with Seikatsu walking behind him. Sasuke and Sakura then followed them with Naruto running behind. "Hey! Don't leave me here!" he yelled out the room.

Everyone walked outside and jumped on top of the roof. Seikatsu almost fell on the edge but Sasuke carried her halfway. Sasuke then sat Seikatsu down next to him as they all faced Kakashi. "Okay now lets get started with introductions." Kakashi said calmly. "Introductions?" Naruto repeated. "Yes, let's start out with telling something about ourselves our dislikes, likes, and goals." Kakashi explained. "Wait sensei, we don't know anything about you. Why don't you go first?" Sakura suggested. Naruto nodded.

"Okay then, well I prefer not to talk about my dislikes and goals, except for that I want to make sure Seikatsu can be stronger than she already is, also to keep her happy as much as she can be." Kakashi said.

"Well, now that that's done. What about you? You seem to have interest in

my little sister." He turned to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't answer to that comment and then nodded. "Okay then. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my dislikes are fan girls and my likes are…" Sasuke said as he turned to Seikatsu. Seikatsu blushed lightly as he looked at her. Sasuke then turned back to Kakashi, "Also my goal is to restore the Uchiha clan and get revenge on the one who wronged me in the past." Sasuke said coldly. "Okay, how about you?" Kakashi asked Sakura. Sakura began giggling as she spoke, "Well my likes are…uh…um…hee hee, well…"

"Oh boy…hurry it up. She is too much boy crazy. This is going to be annoying." Kakashi thought as he waited for Sakura to continue. "Geez…what is Sakura thinking? Oh wait, I bet its Sasuke again." Seikatsu thought. "Well the one thing I dislike is…NARUTO!" Sakura finished. Naruto fell to his side with a loud thud. "Sakura hates me…? Why!" Naruto thought. "Okay now it's your turn." Kakashi turned to Seikatsu. "Wha? Wait a min-why me? I mean I don't have anything to tell, do I?" Seikatsu panicked. "Yes sis' you have to say something…" Kakashi said nodding. "Um okay, well my name is Owari Seikatsu, my dislikes are crazy fan girls who beat up Naruto and stalk Sasuke and my likes are being friends with Naruto, and Sasuke, and Sakura, but my goal is to find the one who harmed me in the past and give him something back!" Seikatsu smiled cheerfully. Sasuke turned to her with a smirk. "You forgot one thing Seikatsu…but it's okay to not mention it." he thought. "Okay that's good Seikatsu. Now it's your turn." Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Well my dislikes are punks who think they're all cool and stuff like that also waiting for ramen to be cooked, and my likes are being friends with Seikatsu and ramen, my goal is to be the greatest kohage of all time! I want to be known everywhere and so that everyone can respect me." Naruto said. "Okay well, today's over and you all will start training tomorrow. One thing, don't eat breakfast."

"What?" Naruto stood up freaking out. "Are you trying to make us starve to death or something?" he yelled. "Geez Naruto calm down." Sakura said annoyed. "This is going to be a trial that's all." Seikatsu assured him. Sasuke didn't say anything but looked up at the sky. "I'm sure we'll all be fine." Seikatsu smiled cheerfully. Naruto blushed a little at Seikatsu's smile. "Uh…gee thanks Seikatsu." He said excited.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter:

Seikatsu gets a visit from a stranger in the middle of the night as she walks down through the town. Sasuke follows her secretly and Naruto comes wondering what he is up to. The three stumble into each other after they all hear Seikatsu's scream. Kakashi finds out that Seikatsu, Sasuke, and Naruto is missing. What is going on here?


	3. A Stranger In The Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or anything that is related to the anime. I only own the oc characters Violet Owari, and Inori Burashimi.

Seikatsu Owari- A girl with long black hair with purple streaks who is new to Konoha, her eyes are purple. She is a childhood friend to Sasuke but after the incident with Orichimaru, she lost some of her memory.

Inori Burashimi- a young woman who works with the other teachers in the village of the hidden leaf. She has yellow eyes and long silver hair.

Crest Tokanowa- a boy who is a friend Violet's. He is also one of the witnesses to the Uchiha killing. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

extras are Jassarei, Jeo, Surami, and Mihoto.

Act III: A Stranger In the Woods

As Seikatsu climbed out of her window; she leaped on top of the roof smoothly with out making a sound. She closed her eyes making sure that no one was following her or was around her. "All clear." She said as she opened her eyes. Seikatsu smiled a bit and started making hands signs as she stated, "Kitsune no jutsu." She then used the art of the fox and began running towards the woods as she hid in the darkness. Sasuke looked outside his window and noticed paw prints of an animal. He had a smirk on his face knowing who it was. "Seikatsu…you clever little fox." He said as he ran after her. As Seikatsu transformed back into her human form she shook her body just to regain any pulses that were surged out of her. "Okay. Now that jutsu works perfectly. I should practice more with these animal traits." She commented. Suddenly a hand appeared from behind and poked Seikatsu in the butt. "!" She jumped up in the air suddenly and turned around. "Sasuke, you idiot! What the hell was that for!" she stammered trying not to yell. Sasuke shook his head slightly and turned away. "If you wanted to go outside, you should've told me. It's dark out here Seikatsu…I'm worried about you." Sasuke said concerned. Seikatsu blushed lightly and smiled. "Sasuke…I-I…" she stuttered trying to release the words out of her. Sasuke smiled gently and kissed Seikatsu's forehead. "It's okay Seikatsu; next time tell me. Especially when you use the Kitsune no jutsu." He said calmly. Seikatsu shook her head up and down and hugged him.

"So what are you doing out here anyway?" he asked as he looked around. "I just came out here to breathe. I felt sick for some reason; it's no big deal." Seikatsu said shakily. "But I sense something strange though. O mean…it's like someone was waiting for me to come here." Sasuke glared at the scenery. "Yeah, probably. Well, we better get going back inside. Sensei will be pissed if we don't get back in time." Sasuke said as he relaxed his arms. Seikatsu's eyes watered as she began to yawn. "You tired Seikatsu?" Sasuke asked. Seikatsu gave him an annoyed look and turned her head. "Not-not really…" she said while yawning again. "Oh crap…"

There was a rustle in the bushes caused by someone but Seikatsu freaked out a bit and threw a kunai knife in to it. That rustle was actually Naruto crawling through the bushes being nosy. "Ow! Dammit Seikatsu! That's freakin' hurts. You coulda killed me there!" he said jumping out. Seikatsu picked up her kunai knife and had a sweat drop on the back of her head. "Sorry about that Naruto. You just startled me that's all." She said. Sasuke shook his head in shame. "What a loser…" he muttered. "WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE!" Naruto began to yell. Seikatsu covered Naruto's mouth with her hand to shut him up. "Naruto can it for a sec and keep it down or we're in trouble." She warned. Naruto nodded in agreement and then Seikatsu removed her hand. "Phew. Now that's that over. We better get going." She said. "No you won't leave…" A voice called out from the darkness. "What?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he sensed the voice's presence. Soon kunai knives began being shot out at the three. "Watch out!" Sasuke picked Seikatsu up and dodged a knife. Naruto dodged the rest of the knives with ease until shuriken began being shot out. "What the heck is going on here?" Naruto asked as Seikatsu moved him out of the way and caught the shuriken with her hand. Blood splat out of her knuckles as she knelt down to the ground. "Seikatsu, you're hurt." Naruto said as he turned to her. Sasuke noticed blood on the ground and watched blood drip from her knuckles. "…" He then turned his eyes away from her and closed his eyes. "Seikatsu…I will never forgive him for this." He thought as he pulled out his ninja star. Seikatsu laughed a bit and stood up. "Okay fool…come on out so I can kill you." She said as she spun her shuriken. "Well, I guess I should come out now shouldn't I?" a boy about their age came out with brown hair and brown eyes. "So Seikatsu, it's been awhile since we last encountered." He said grinning. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked angrily. "My name is Tokanowa, Crest. You must be Seikatsu's lover boy, am I right?" he said bluntly. "You seemed to be attached to her." Sasuke growled a bit and glared at Crest slightly then turned to Seikatsu. "Seikatsu and I are none of your damn business…well, why are you here?" he stated. "Your brother is having one of his psycho moods and he almost killed me." Crest sighed as he shook his head from side to side. "…" Sasuke didn't reply to Crest's words and gave him a grin, "Serves you right then."

"Seikatsu…do you remember what happened when you got the curse?" Crest asked. "…S-Shut up." Seikatsu began to panic. "I do not know what you are talking about. So leave me alone." Sasuke grabbed Seikatsu by the arm and held her tightly. "Crest, do you remember about your mother?" he asked. Crest's eyes widened as Sasuke mentioned the word "mother" to him. "Shut up Sasuke." Crest spat out. "You better leave Seikatsu alone then." Sasuke grinned. Crest closed his eyes and pulled out a ninja star. Naruto grinned as he confronted Crest. "I'd dare ya, I am tired of being ignored and I won't allow you to harm my friend Seikatsu. So make a damn move…" he said.

Act IV: Blood lust

Naruto challenges Crest in a battle but Seikatsu interrupts it as Sasuke jumps in. The four soon encounter Kakashi and Inori together. This might as well be a reunion. Seikatsu starts acting weird when they go on the first trial. Oh boy…what is happening?


	4. Blood Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or anything that is related to the anime. I only own the oc characters Violet Owari, and Inori Burashimi.

Seikatsu Owari- A girl with long black hair with purple streaks who is new to Konoha, her eyes are purple. She is a childhood friend to Sasuke but after the incident with Orichimaru, she lost some of her memory.

Inori Burashimi- a young woman who works with the other teachers in the village of the hidden leaf. She has yellow eyes and long silver hair.

Crest Tokanowa- a boy who is a friend Violet's. He is also one of the witnesses to the Uchiha killing. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

Extras are Jassarei, Jeo, Surami, and Mihoto.

Act VI: Blood Lust

Crest laughed as Naruto pulled out a kunai. "You children think that fighting me will help your confidence. How foolish can young minds get..." Crest said. "I don't think so!" Naruto threw the kunai towards Crest face. "Naruto!" Seikatsu said as Crest's face suddenly had a cut on his face. "...He didn't even decide to dodge it or at least catch it. Besides that he didn't even flinch. I don't think he is even a kid himself." Sasuke thought. Seikatsu felt the pulse of the curse mark on her back and fell on her knees. "Crap..." she murmured as she placed her hand on her chest where her heart was.

"So is this how that curse mark works?" Crest asked with a grin. "Shut the hell up..." Seikatsu mumbled as she coughed up blood. Blood began running down her chin and falling on the grass. "You're dead. Really dead!" Seikatsu said as her skin began changing color. Her heart began beating faster. Sasuke picked Seikatsu up and held her tight, "Don't do it...not now Seikatsu." Naruto turned to Seikatsu then Crest and pulled out a scroll. "So you are the one hurting her! I'll kill you!" Naruto said before charging at Crest. Crest gathered up some chakra with his hand and held it out causing Naruto to fly back. "What the-?!" Naruto said in amazement.

"You see you all haven't learned to control you chakra yet. You all are still children learning nothing about the shinobi life yet. Give it up or suffer the consequences." Crest said. "Sasuke, you better save that girl or she'll kill you all and kill herself." he finished. "Hold on, you were sent by my brother-weren't you? You aren't a child at all." Sasuke said glaring at Crest. I see that you are correct about that analogy." Crest said before disappearing. "Where did that bastard go?" Sasuke thought as he looked around for anything suspicious. Seikatsu kept coughing up blood until her marks receded. "Seikatsu...what is wrong with her?" Naruto asked walking over to them.

"It's nothing. Seikatsu is just sick Naruto. Now let's get out of here before Kakashi sensei finds out." Sasuke answered until he heard two people talking. "Quick we gotta hide." Naruto said jumping into a bush. Seikatsu opened her mouth to take a moment to breathe and started doing some hand signs, "Kitsune no jutsu." Seikatsu transformed into a fox and hopped out of Sasuke's arms. "I'm going to find out what is out there." she thought calmly. Sasuke hid in another bush and watched Seikatsu move out in the open. Kakashi was talking to Inori as he read his book. "You know what group of genin I have this year." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off his book. "Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Owari Seikatsu." Inori said looking up at the stars.

"What do you think of the four? I know you have been taking care of Seikatsu after that incident and because of the mark on her back...but still are you willing to let her fight?" Inori asked worried. "I sense doubt in your voice Inori-sensei. Why?" Kakashi asked calmly as he glanced at Inori. "You know what could happen if Seikatsu decides to trust that mark. She could kill someone. Or from what I guess harm someone that is close to almost murder." Inori said sadly. "I see you care for the girl." Kakashi said closing his book. "Don't think so much foolish thoughts of the girl killing for no apparent reason. She has a mind and a strong will. We shouldn't doubt her actions." Kakashi stood up and placed a hand on Inori's shoulder. "Let's go get some rest. I know you have your own team now. Dona Jasserei, Kokuyuko Jeo, Tenosu Surami, and Juji Mihoto." Kakashi said with a slight tone of happiness in his voice.

The two just stared at each other until a fox approached them. "Hm, a fox out here in the middle of the night? That isn't right-this fox should be sleeping." Inori said looking at it carefully. "Or it could be a rare fox the one's that sneak out some nights just for the fun of it." Kakashi said. The fox kept its blank look. "I better get out of here or he'll catch me." Seikatsu thought as she walked away slowly. "Damn it, wait does he even know it's me? I'll stay around for a little while longer." Seikatsu thought turning back around. The fox sat down and watched the two Jonin talk. "Kakashi are you going to check up on your team?" Inori asked. Kakashi sighed, "No. They'll be fine but we have some training to do tomorrow morning."

The fox then walked away and hid in the bushes where Seikatsu was immediately changed back. "Geez, that trick didn't last long." She said breathing. "Well, did you figure out anything?" Sasuke whispered. "Nah, but we got some training in the morning. Let's hurry before sensei suspects us here." Seikatsu said turning to Naruto. "We won't make it home in time if the jonin are still out there." Naruto whispered. "I gotta plan." Seikatsu pulled out a scroll and wiped some of her blood on it. She then pressed her hand on it causing the scroll to flow around the three. "What's going on?" Naruto said almost panicking. "Nothing, we are just being transported to our rooms now let me focus on where our rooms are..." Seikatsu explained as she closed her eyes.

Everyone was then transported into their rooms instantly. "So that's how it works-cool!" Naruto said as he looked outside his window. Sasuke opened his eyes and noticed he was lying on his bed. "Seikatsu...that was neat trick." he thought before dozing off. Seikatsu was knocked out on her bed from using her justus and losing blood. "In this case, I can escape the dreams too like I can in reality..." she mumbled.

Act V: Training for some reason

Using the jutsu Seikatsu had has taken its toll; causing her to become drowzy and a bit weak but it hasn't taken her speed away. Kakashi puts everyone on a training basis where they try understanding using their chakra and controlling it. Is this going to be easy for Seikatsu? 


	5. Training For Some Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or anything that is related to the anime. I only own the oc characters Violet Owari, and Inori Burashimi.

Seikatsu Owari- A girl with long black hair with purple streaks who is new to Konoha, her eyes are purple. She is a childhood friend to Sasuke but after the incident with Orichimaru, she lost some of her memory.

Inori Burashimi- a young woman who works with the other teachers in the village of the hidden leaf. She has yellow eyes and long silver hair.

Crest Tokanowa- a boy who is a friend Violet's. He is also one of the witnesses to the Uchiha killing. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

Extras are Jassarei, Jeo, Surami, and Mihoto.

Act V: Training for some reasons

It was the early morning and Naruto was already knocking on Seikatsu's door. "Hey Seikatsu, it's time to go practice our skills! Kakashi-sensei wants to teach us something." Naruto said cheerfully. Seikatsu sat up rubbing her eyes. "God, what time is it?" she thought as she glanced at her alarm clock. "Shit-It's past six in the morning!!" She mumbled as she got off the edge of the bed. "Hold on Naruto!" Seikatsu said as she changed clothes. Once she placed her headband around her neck she opened the door. "Hey Naruto, what's up?" She asked yawning.

"We got to start training, hey wait a sec-you look a bit tired." Naruto pointed out. Seikatsu glared at him with out saying a word then changed her emotion to being calm. "Does he know how much stress I got on me now?" Seikatsu thought as she locked the door. "Just stay calm, you've just too much of your physical energy. Anything that might cause a little stress will hurt." Seikatsu thought just to keep calm. "Okay Naruto let's go." Seikatsu said smiling as the two headed towards the forest. Sasuke and Sakura were already there waiting. "God I feel tired..." Seikatsu yawned as she approached them.

"So, Sasuke, uh I was thinking..." Sakura ignored Seikatsu's complaint. "After we finish this training this do you wanna hang out and do something?" She asked blushing. Seikatsu twitched but didn't show it. She was pissed off now. "No thanks...I am going with Seikatsu for training. Naruto would probably be better suited." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto turned to Sakura, "Hey Sakura I'm free! Why don't we both train together?" "Sasuke." Seikatsu yawned the word. Sasuke looked at her and shook his head. "You seem a bit tired. Did you get any sleep at all?" he asked. "No. Damn it..." Seikatsu complained. "My stamina is a bit weak right now. I seem to manage though." Seikatsu looked up and noticed Sakura glaring at Naruto earlier. "So how do manage?" Sasuke asked teasing. "Damn it Sasuke, what do you think?" Seikatsu asked as she tilted her head.

Act VI: Running

It's time to capture the bells but is this a game or a survival test? Seikatsu is tired from last night and she tries to manage her way in taking one of the bells. Taking bells are not simple enough as Crest appearing again trying to stop Seikatsu from surviving this task at all... 


	6. Running

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or anything that is related to the anime. I only own the oc characters Seikatsu "Violet" Owari, and Inori Burashimi.

Seikatsu Owari- A girl with long black hair with purple streaks who is new to Konoha, her eyes are purple. She is a childhood friend to Sasuke but after the incident with Orichimaru, she lost some of her memory.

Inori Burashimi- a young woman who works with the other teachers in the village of the hidden leaf. She has yellow eyes and long silver hair.

Crest Tokanowa- a boy who is a friend Violet▓s. He is also one of the witnesses to the Uchiha killing. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

Extras are Jassarei, Jeo, Surami, and Mihoto.

Act VI: Running...

"Well, how is everyone doing this morning?" Kakashi asked with a cheerfull expression. Everyone glared at him evilly. "Go to hell old man." Seikatsu thought annoyed. "Geez, you're late Kakashi-sensei! Do you know how long we've been waitin' for ya!" Naruto yelled. "Well, calm down I am here now aren't I?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Since none of you have eaten breakfast I might have well get to the point. You see-" Kakashi started as he pulled out a bell, "You four must try and catch one of these bells." "Say WHAT?!" Seikatsu screamed in her head, "He's got to be joking! This is a waste of time." "Hmph. Another stupid game." Sasuke thought. "Too easy." Naruto laughed to himself. "Ugh, and I thought I would be able to spend some time with Sasuke." Sakura whined.

"Here's the test-try to take these bells from me and-Seikatsu." Kakashi added, "If you are able to take these bells then you pass and you've earned yourself a lunch." he pointed over to the lunch boxes. "Geh, crazy old bat." Seikatsu muttered. "What was that?" Kakashi questioned. Seikatsu stood up straight and shook her hands in front of herself nervously. "Oh! I didn't say anything sir! heh, heh..." she squeeled. Kakashi handed Seikatsu one bell out of the two and winked at her, "Do a good job for me and make sure that they don't pass." Seikatsu nodded in silence and grinned at the three before she jumped back. "Now-let's have some fun!" she shouted as she swung a bell playfully. "Heh, this is going to be simple." Sasuke retorted. "Wow, Sasuke you are so cool!" Sakura got distracted as Naruto glared at Seikatsu. "You're mine." he thought clenching a fist.

"Now, is everyone ready or did they NOT hear what I have informed?" Kakashi said confirmly. The three genin nodded and stood silently waiting for a 'go'. "Okay. Get ready-go!" Kakashi announced as the three genin disappeared into the trees and bushes. Looking around the scenary, Seikatsu was on alert for anything suspicious. "Where could they be?" Seikatsu taunted as she swung the bell into the air. "I am so weak and defenseless I hope someone doesn't attack me or something." she nagged knowing who was going to be the first to appear out in the open. A ninja star was appeared out of nowhere and Seikatsu sensed it. "Idiot." she remarked as she caught it with the palm of her hand. "Who ever wants to have a real fight then bring it on." Naruto popped out of the bushes snickering. "Man Seikatsu I can't believe you caught that." he laughed happily. "Eh, Naruto, what are you trying to pull?" Seikatsu glared at Naruto suspiciously.

"Oh, well nothing really. Heh heh. So, watcha going to do with that bell, hm?" Naruto leaned forward with his eyes gazing on the bell. "Not giving it to you. Think again!" Seikatsu threw the ninja star back at Naruto. Which was actually a shadow clone. The cloned poofed as the real Naruto leaped out of the tree. "Now I gotcha!" Naruto yelled as he reached out for Seikatsu. "Don't be stupid." she shouted as Naruto was kicked in the chest. "I am not gonna let you take this bell." Seikatsu added as she caught her breath. "Damn, using to much chakra from last night make me slow." she thought as she watched Naruto fly back. Disappearing into the trees, Seikatsu hid well to regain her power. "Damn old man. You got me working harder than they are-maybe he knows about last night." she thought clenching the bell into her fist. Watching Sasuke fight Kakashi from a distance, Seikatsu noticed Sakura gazing at her childhood friend. "Now little Miss Daisy-time to screw with your mind. Genjutsu!" Seikatsu thought as she made hand signs to preform the genjutsu. Suddenly Sakura walked off somewhere in the forest. "Hee hee. Another pawn. Now Sakura will fall for Sasuke's demise." Seikatsu laughed as she poofed.

"Naruto is here somewhere but where now?" Seikatsu thought silently as she kept watch of Sakura. "Ha! I found you!!" Naruto pointed out loudly. "Shit. How can I move now...?" Seikatsu thought taking a few breathes. "Well, I better use wits since this guy doesn't have any." Seikatsu closed her eyes and frowned, "Okay Naruto I give up." "What? Are you serious?" Naruto seemed amazed. "I'm too weak to keep on doing this...I mean god, why did Kakashi pick me to run away from you guys. I feel like crap since my chakra is almost at its limit." Seikatsu sighed. "No! No, it's okay. I'll just simply take the bell and-" Naruto was able to grab the bell until his foot was caught in a rope. It was a trap which he was hanging upside down from. "Wha? Hey! Get me down from here!!" he screamed as Seikatsu laughed. "Nah. I think you still need some practice in going against me man." Seikatsu smiled wickedly, "I just gotta see how Sakura and Sasuke are doing now."

Act VII: Game over...

Using wits against Naruto was simple, fooling Sakura into thinking that Sasuke was dead was too, now Seikatsu must see if she is able to fool Sasuke with not just wits but strength too. Using almost all of her chakra-Seikatsu moves slowly just to gain little by little each moment saving up time. Kakashi notices this and suspects something from her but will Seikatsu pass out from just a test? 


	7. Game Over

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or anything that is related to the anime. I only own the oc characters Seikatsu "Violet" Owari, and Inori Burashimi.

Seikatsu Owari- A girl with long black hair with purple streaks who is new to Konoha, her eyes are purple. She is a childhood friend to Sasuke but after the incident with Orichimaru, she lost some of her memory.

Inori Burashimi- a young woman who works with the other teachers in the village of the hidden leaf. She has yellow eyes and long silver hair.

Crest Tokanowa- a boy who is a friend Violet▓s. He is also one of the witnesses to the Uchiha killing. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

Extras are Jassarei, Jeo, Surami, and Mihoto.

Act VII: Game over...

"Are you done Sasuke? You know you are not able to beat me." Kakashi taunted. Sasuke was panting from exhaustion and pulled out his shuriken. "I am not done yet." he muttered trying to catch his breath. Seikatsu watched Sasuke with a faint blush across her face, "Sasuke. You'll never give up that stubborness of yours." "Why aren't you going to take the bell from Seikatsu, Sasuke? Or is she that close to you?" Kakashi questioned. "That is none of your business." Sasuke said closing his eyes, "Now-I am going to take that bell!" Sasuke threw his shuriken at Kakashi from a few feet away. Kakashi was hit directly and Seikatsu was surprised that it actually worked. "Woah!" she thought as Sasuke began preforming hand signs. "Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke said before blowing fire from his mouth.

"That's new. Fire ball jutsu?" Seikatsu's eyes widened. "Sasuke has been trying to perfect that technique since we were kids. He always had cuts and scratches on his face."

---

(flashback)

"Come on Sasuke, you can keep trying. I know you'll get it!" Seikatsu said as Sasuke began to pant. Sasuke turned to the little girl with a cheerful sigh. "Seikatsu...it is too hard." he said with a frown. "Sasuke, you just can't give up. I know that you can do this." Seikatsu said as she hugged him tight. Sasuke's eyes widened at Seikatsu's determination and hugged her back until he looked at her scratched up leg. "You're hurt." Sasuke pointed. "Did you run into something?" he asked sadly. "No. I just fell-it doesn't bother me after a few hours." Seikatsu smiled. "Seika." Sasuke thought as he hugged her once more.

(end of flashback)

---

Trying to focus on what Sasuke and Kakashi were talking about, Sasuke suddenly was dragged into the ground with only his head showing. "Wha?! Kakashi that was lame..." Seikatsu looked surprised as Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Seikatsu. "Still trying to run, hm?" he asked calmly. Seikatsu didn't turn around to face him. "No. I have already got Naruto and Sakura but what are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be ignoring me by now?" she nagged. "Well, seeing how you are slowing down a bit in speed due to your chakra level's decrease." Kakashi stated. Seikatsu gasped for a moment then calmed herself down, "You knew?" "Of course I did. Seeing a little fox out by the forest. You do have many talents in disguising yourself." Kakashi chuckled.

"Old bastard." Seikatsu thought just as she stood straight up. "I know that and that's why I escaped the village for a bit. I am not grounded so you can stop reminding me of my limits right Kakashi?" she questioned. "The sexy jutsu Naruto can preform is just a joke he uses to get away with things while you only use illusions of something you see to keep you from being spotted in the distance. You haven't perfected the whole technique of genjutsu but soon you'll improve in a short amount of time." Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks for the advice but I really don't care. I am keeping my promise to Sasuke and I am not going back on my word. Now if you'll excuse me i will be on my way." Seikatsu said irritated. The girl poofed down behind Naruto just as he was about to steal the lunch boxes. "Naruto!" Seikatsu said placing her hands on her hips. "What do you think you are doing?" she questioned. "Ugh! Uh...nothing." he turned around laughing nervously. Seeing Naruto laugh like that made Seikatsu a bit angry, "You still haven't retrieved a bell and now you are trying to take a lunch. How are you gonna be Hokage if this act keeps up?" "Hmph! Don't think that I can not defeat you because I will get stronger!" Naruto snorted. Seikatsu laughed cheerfully. "I'm glad." she said causing Naruto to blush lightly. "Even though, I am still gonna keep hold of this bell." Seikatsu said.

"Argh!" Naruto yelled in fustration. "Give me that bell!" "No!" Seikatsu refused as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Confronting Sasuke, Seikatsu was spinning the bell around her finger. "I can't believe it. Sasuke Uchiha stuck in the ground." She taunted as she kneeled down and touched his cheek. Sasuke shook his head and grinned, "You're leaving me like this?" he questioned. "I should. It's cute on you." Seikatsu teased. Sasuke was able to get himself out of the ground and pulled out his shuriken. "You won't let me just simply have that bell now will you?" he asked. "Nope." Seikatsu said as Sasuke took a step closer. "If you keep on hiding Seikatsu. I will have to use force." Sasuke grinned. "well then. Bring it." Seikatsu pulled out a kunai. The two backed a step away as Sasuke threw his shuriken. Seikatsu was able to dodge it but the shuriken approached her from behind. "Damn it!" she scolded as she was able to stop it with her hands.

Sasuke popped up from behind and wrapped on arm around the girl's waist. He kissed her gently and she shivered still keeping a good grasp on the bell. "You are cold because of your lack of chakra. We can fix that." Sasuke muttered softly. "Heh, try it and you'll get burned." Seikatsu warned him. Seikatsu flipped Sasuke over her and he landed roughly on his back. "God that hurt." Sasuke sat up rubbing his back. "Time is up." Kakashi shouted.

- - -

Act VIII: Real missions...

Time to go to the land of waves! Doing these simple missions were too easy and amusing but Naruto had to open his big mouth. To help escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his village-the three must face a mission that could kill them! Does this mean Seikatsu will live for this? 


	8. Real Missions

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or anything that is related to the anime. I only own the oc characters Seikatsu "Violet" Owari, and Inori Burashimi.

Seikatsu Owari- A girl with long black hair with purple streaks who is new to Konoha, her eyes are purple. She is a childhood friend to Sasuke but after the incident with Orochimaru, she lost some of her memory.

Inori Burashimi- a young woman who works with the other teachers in the village of the hidden leaf. She has yellow eyes and long silver hair.

Crest Tokanowa- a boy who is a friend Violet▓s. He is also one of the witnesses to the Uchiha killing. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

Extras are Jassarei, Jeo, Surami, and Mihoto.

Act VIII: Real missions...

Walking a big pitbull, Seikatsu sighed as she looked at Sakura. "So we got to keep walking these dogs for what purpose?" she asked. Sakura shook her head. "To complete a mission from the Hokage of course. Man Seikatsu, I can't believe you are acting the same way just like Naruto." she mentioned. "And you are an annoyin' Sasuke fangirl." Seikatsu coughed. "What did you say?" Sakura questioned. "Eh, nothing. I just coughed." Seikatsu smiled. Sakura glared at the girl. Naruto yawned as he walked the largest dog. Sasuke was silent as the four continued to walk the dogs.

In the Hokage's room, Naruto was yelling his complaints. "Come on! I want to have a real mission! These missions are boring!! We gotta do something that is more than just taking out the trash-walking a dumb dog-finding a stupid cat-I want some action!!!" Naruto shouted. Seikatsu closed her eyes in embarrassment thinking, "I agree but you gotta shut up..." Sasuke stayed silent while Sakura pouted. Kakashi made a sigh as Iruka-sensei yelled at Naruto. "Seikatsu." Sasuke turned to her. "Yeah?" Seikatsu answered opening her eyes. "Let's get ready to train." Sasuke said looking at Seikatsu seriously. "Huh? Now?" Seikatsu was surprised, "Okay then." Sakura overheard and glared at Seikatsu. "She always want Sasuke with her. Hmph! Well she won't have him in the end of this mission!" she thought. "It seems that these missions aren't much of a challenge for you. Alright, here is a new mission. You must escort a bridge builder back to his land." the hokage spoke.

"Wha?" Seikatsu didn't pay attention as she turned to the old man entering the room. "Great. I'm going to be stuck with a bunch of kids, especially shorty there." he said. "Ha ha! Who's he calling shorty?" Naruto pointed out. Everyone turned to Naruto with a crooked smile. "Hey! Listen old bat! You better give me some respect! One day I'll be hokage and then you'll have to respect me!" Naruto scolded. The old man drunk his bottle and wiped his mouth. "Heh, that won't be happening. I don't have to do a thing for you." he said laughing ignorantly. "What the hell?" Seikatsu thought. "Great we have to deliver a drunk back to his land. This isn't a real mission-it's just a delivery service." Sasuke thought. "Come on. Could this get any worse?" Sakura made a frown. "Okay. So this is our mission for now. We'll take it." Seikatsu said nodding her head in acceptance. Kakashi and the other adults looked at her with a smile. "You seem happy about it." Kakashi complimented. "Yeah! We finally get to be outside of the leaf village and explore the world!" Seikatsu said with excitement. "Guess being in this place does bore you." Iruka laughed.

"Yes! I want out of here!" Seikatsu said stretching her arms. Sasuke shook his head. "You always want to escape Seikatsu." he thought. "Geez! She's just like me when it comes to taking on missions. She's pretty cool!" Naruto thought blushing lightly. "Okay you guys. Start preparing yourselves and then we leave tommorow." Kakashi said cheerfully. The four kids left the room silently and headed towards their rooms. "This mission seems a bit fishy..." Seikatsu muttered. "Hm? How?" Naruto asked. "Helping some bridge builder go back to his land. Uh, is this a D-rank mission or C-rank?" Seikatsu stopped walking trying to think things clear. "It should be a simple C-rank I think." Sakura answered. "Hm, may be I am thinking too much of this." Seikatsu sighed. "We all must rest for tommorow." Sasuke said before walking away. "Yeah." Seikatsu agreed as she continued walking. The night was slow as Seikatsu sat on the roof of the dorm. "You're worried." Naruto said climbing up. Seikatsu gasped for a second and caught her breathe. "Oh Naruto. You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing up so late?" Seikatsu asked with a sigh.

"Eh, nothing really. I'm just too excited about this mission!" Naruto said sitting down next to her. "You know, it seems that you, Sasuke, and I have been alone for a long time. Not knowing what will happen to us if we didn't survive the fear of pain especially when we cried." Seikatsu spoke. "What? You didn't know your parents?" Naruto was shocked. "I...can't remember exactly. Though, the memory seems vague but they are dead." Seikatsu said sadly. "Everything is a blur until I met Sasuke. Including you Naruto." She then smiled. Naruto looked at her with a blush, "You don't think I'm just in the way?" "Nah, you're like a brother to me. Always there to play around to keep being cheerful. No matter what happened in class-you've never gave up even when people teased you. You aren't weak Naruto you just need to keep getting stronger." Seikatsu explained. Naruto smiled and gave Seikatsu a hug. Seikatsu blushed lightly and hugged Naruto back. "Seikatsu! Thanks for being a good friend." Naruto smiled. "Yeah, you too!" Seikatsu said happily. "Well, I better get back to my room." Naruto said standing up. "Hey, Seikatsu can we train together one day?" he asked. "Yeah of course. Just you and me one day." Seikatsu promised as she held her hand out. Naruto took it and helped her up. Seikatsu and Naruto jumped down and went back to their rooms.

As Seikatsu was packing her bag, the mark on her right arm began stinging her sharply. "Damn...!" She said poking it. "What the heck is this?" she thought as the pain disappeared. "'Kay. Got to get started on packing again." she smiled as she finished. In the morning, everyone was on the bridge waiting for Kakashi once again. "Is he always this late?" Tazuna questioned. "Yeah." Sasuke answered pissed off now. "Why does he always do this?" Sakura questioned. Seikatsu stood on the ramp of the bridge and began walking back and forth holding her bag with one hand. "Come on Kakashi." she mumbled. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared followed by Kakashi. "Geez! You're late once again Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. "Here we go." Seikatsu thought jumping off the ramp. "Calm down now. Let's get going." Kakashi said walking forward towards the village entrance.

- - -

Act IX: Mist Ninjas

Walking down the road seems easy enough but when two ninjas approach them something about this mission doesn't feel right. Why are there ninjas after Tazuna? Is this really a low-rank mission? What is Tazuna really hiding? 


	9. Mist Ninjas

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or anything that is related to the anime. I only own the oc characters Seikatsu "Violet" Owari, and Inori Burashimi.

Seikatsu Owari- A girl with long black hair with purple streaks who is new to Konoha, her eyes are purple. She is a childhood friend to Sasuke but after the incident with Orochimaru, she lost some of her memory.

Inori Burashimi- a young woman who works with the other teachers in the village of the hidden leaf. She has yellow eyes and long silver hair.

Crest Tokanowa- a boy who is a friend Violet▓s. He is also one of the witnesses to the Uchiha killing. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

Extras are Jassarei, Jeo, Surami, and Mihoto.

Act IX: Mist Ninjas

Walking along the dirt road seemed like it was hours. "Man. There has been no sign of any enemies and we've been walking for about six hours!" Naruto complained. "Naruto, we are half way there!" Sakura said annoyed. "Well we better get some action or someone is going to get hurt." Naruto thought as Seikatsu stopped walking. "What is it?" Sasuke questioned. "Someone is here..." She said quietly. "Not one of us though, it's a different ninja." "What?!" Naruto looked around the scenary. "I don't see anyone." he said crossing his arms. "Watch out!" Seikatsu shouted as she dodged a long sharp chain with a claw on it. The others ducked at the chain finally stopped into a tree.

Two ninjas appeared out of mist and laughed. "So you knew we were following you...very good kid but this is where it all ends here." One said behind the mask. "Eww. What are these guys?" Sakura asked Seikatsu as she stood beside Tazuna. "Mist ninjas. They've come for something but I don't want to know what that thing is." Seikatsu said pulling out a kunai. Both ninjas suddenly vanished and surround Naruto. "Naruto, look out!" Sakura screamed as Naruto was frozen in fear. "Shit-Sasuke!" Seikatsu called out just when she threw a kunai just to distract the two ninjas away from Naruto. One ninja caught it and laughed, "You want to challenge me kunoichi?" "Heh, I gues you're not slow." Seikatsu grinned as she pulled out another kunai. Sasuke came out of the air with a shuriken in his hand and landed on both ninjas.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cheered happily. "Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. "Sh...thanks." Seikatsu smiled as she focused on the ninja who wanted a challenge. "You are cocky Seikatsu. I give you that. Thanks for distracting them. Giving me some time." Sasuke said as he pulled on the two chains; before he was about to throw his shuriken Kakashi appeared gripping both ninjas. "Good teamwork guys." he complimented. "Seikatsu, good thinking but next time don't try to challenge one of these ninjas on your own." he added. Seikatsu scratched her head, "Yeah yeah. I know sensei." "Though talking does help when you are able to back it up with action." Kakashi said as Sasuke glared at him. "Kakashi..." he thought angrily.

"Sakura you did well for staying by Tazuna's side. Sasuke you did good for making sure that none of them noticed you." Kakashi finished. The rest of them walked ahead as Kakashi left the two ninjas tied up. "I can't believe I couldn't even move...Sasuke stopped those guys like it was no sweat. Seikatsu was able to sense that they were here and distract them from killing me. Then what can I do? I've trained for so long and never gave up. I must get stronger, I have to keep a promise." Naruto thought as he stood still. Seikatsu turned around to face him. "Naruto..." she frowned. "Are you okay, you scaredy cat?" Sasuke taunted with a grin. "Grr...I'll show you!" Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed the back of his hand. Everyone looked at. "Naruto stop." Seikatsu said. "No, I made a promise and I am not going down on my word for it. Besides, I didn't do a thing when everyone needed me. The next time, I won't be scared any more." Naruto said removing the kunai from his skin. Blood began running down and Kakashi confronted the boy.

"Naruto, it was good out of respect but you could bleed to death." he said cheerfully. Naruto began panicking and Seikatsu laughed. "Here." she handed Kakashi a few bandages. Kakashi began wrapping Naruto's hand up. "Okay now that's settled. Let's continue." Kakashi said as Naruto walked up beside Seikatsu. "Though, Tazuna. Who were those mist village ninja? And why were they after you?" Kakashi questioned. "Hn, well-these ninjas are Gato's. He wants the great bridge to not be finished and take over the whole village. The whole town has been in poverty and there is not much to do. This whole mission of being escorted would be a B-rank but the village is too poor." Tazuna explained. "So, you've covered this a D-rank." Kakashi said looking at Tazuna a bit concerned. "You don't have to continue this mission unless you want me killed." Tazuna said stupidly. The ninjas sighed. "Fine-our mission is to only keep you safe and escort you to your village. That is all." Kakashi said being blunt.

As the six finally made it out of the forest, a rogue ninja appeared on a branch of a tree. "So...it seems that the two lackeys couldn't kill you." he rasped as Kakashi turned around. "Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi looked at him. "To think that the two ninjas lost to a bunch of kids and you, Kakashi the copy ninja." Zabuza said jumping down. "Kakashi-who is this guy?" Seikatsu asked as Sasuke stayed in front of her. "One of Gato's henchmen." Tazuna answered. "He isn't like the two you fought before. This one is stronger and more feared than any before." he explained. "So this is the one we must becareful of..." Sakura said pulling out a kunai. "So, you've been kicked out of your own village huh? And now you are a hired lackey. This sort of ruins your reputation." Kakashi commented.

"Hn. Keep talking and I am going to cut your tongue." Zabuza scolded as he pulled out his sword. The sword had a large blade and it looked heavy to carry normally. "Seesh, these guys talk too much." Seikatsu thought as Zabuza approached them. "Seikatsu don't hold back." Kakashi said snapping Seikatsu out of her daze. "Okay." Seikatsu said a bit nervous. "This guy looks evil...what the hell have we all gotten in to?" she thought.

---

Act X: Zabuza

Fighting off two simple ninjas is easy but fighting this rogue one is difficult. With the four ready for their first dangerous fight, Kakashi and Zabuza battle it out until Zabuza traps Kakashi in his water chamber. Leaving Sasuke getting beaten by Zabuza Seikatsu suddenly steps in but Naruto stops her and takes her place. Is there something between Seikatsu or Naruto? What will happen if someone doesn't stop Zabuza? 


	10. Zabuza

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or anything that is related to the anime. I only own the oc characters Seikatsu "Violet" Owari, and Inori Burashimi.

Seikatsu Owari- A girl with long black hair with purple streaks who is new to Konoha, her eyes are purple. She is a childhood friend to Sasuke but after the incident with Orochimaru, she lost some of her memory.

Inori Burashimi- a young woman who works with the other teachers in the village of the hidden leaf. She has yellow eyes and long silver hair.

Crest Tokanowa- a boy who is a friend Violet▓s. He is also one of the witnesses to the Uchiha killing. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

Extras are Jassarei, Jeo, Surami, and Mihoto.

Act X: Zabuza

"Seikatsu stay near Sakura and Tazuna. I know you are pretty good at offense so keep sharp." Sasuke suggested. "Heh, I guess so but listen here-I ain't gonna stand in one place if I sense something about to get worse." Seikatsu shrugged her shoulders. "I know that. You're just stubborn." Sasuke complimented. "Shut up." Seikatsu said pulling out a kunai. Zabuza laughed and dashed towards Seikatsu, "A cocky child huh? Well then-you're first!" "What?" Seikatsu glared at him as she sensed her chakra flaring at her feet. "Here we go." she evaded Zabuza just barely as Kakashi stopped him with a kunai. "Shi-!" Seikatsu hit the ground hard enough giving her scratches. "Protecting those children right Kakashi-you are probably their babysitter..." Zabuza growled as he watched Seikatsu stand up. "Don't even think about hurting my comrades." Kakashi glared at him. The two jonins dashed away from each other landing in puddles of water.

"This is the first time I've seen two jonins go head-to-head in a battle to the death. This is-exciting." Seikatsu said as she watched Kakashi and Zabuza fight. Sasuke stood there shaking in fear. "Sasuke?" Seikatsu called out to him. "Sasuke!" Seikatsu ran over to him and slapped him hard. Sasuke gasped in fear and panted heavily. "Geez, you slap hard." he said rubbing his marked cheek. "You almost freaked out to killing yourself. You feel any better?" she asked. "Yeah. Just not from that slap." Sasuke said gripping Seikatsu by her hair. "Damn it Sasuke-that hurts." Seikatsu screamed. "Children Kakashi. You should be ashamed for having them tag along." Zabuza laughed. Seikatsu glared at Zabuza in disgust, "Bastard." "Now! I shall finish this-" Kakashi said as he held a kunai against Zabuza's throat. "Heh, you can not kill me Kakashi..." Zabuza smirked as his water clone disappeared. "What?" Kakashi gasped as Zabuza placed him inside a sphere of water.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called out as she took a step forward. "This isn't good...what should we do?" Seikatsu thought as Zabuza created another clone and attacked her. Gasping with blood, Seikatsu felt Zabuza clenched his her throat. "Child...your eyes contain blood...even if they are dark. You desire something that will kill you." he chuckled at the end of his sentence. "Shut...the fuck up. Abandoned ass!" Seikatsu coughed before Zabuza threw her into a tree. "Seikatsu!" Sasuke shouted as he charged at Zabuza. Naruto ran over to Seikatsu to help her wake up. "She's knocked out. Damn it, that throw got her bad." Naruto said as he sat her up. Sasuke then was punched in the stomach and knocked to the ground. "Naru...to?" Seikatsu's eyes turned black as she glared at Zabuza. "He's dead meat." Seikatsu muttered as she slowly stood up wiping the blood away from her lips. "Seikatsu." Naruto noticed the girl's attitude and fell silent. "Leave the boy alone." Seikatsu ordered. Zabuza had his foot on Sasuke's chest. "I thought a simple throw would take you out for a moment. I guess I have to be more serious." Zabuza said as he placed more pressure against Sasuke's chest. "I said let him go!" Seikatsu shouted this time in rage.

"Seikatsu! Get a hold of yourself!" Kakashi ordered as Seikatsu walked up to Zabuza. "You can not beat someone in rage." Kakashi finished. Seikatsu closed her eyes and shook her head, "Fine. I'll get him then with common sense." Jumping into the air, Seikatsu threw a shuriken hard enough at Zabuza causing him to dodge the attack and grab Seikatsu by the foot. "Dumb child." he commented as the clone turned into a log. "Dumb, maybe." Seikatsu grinned as she helped Sasuke sit up. "Sasuke..." she smiled gently as she went back to normal. "Seika, don't go crazy again. It isn't like you at all." Sasuke said concerned as the two stood up. "I'll kill you all." Zabuza said as he made another clone. "Naruto!" Seikatsu said worried and Naruto nodded. "Shadow clone-jutsu!" Naruto said making hand signs and five clones appeared.

As the clones fought each other, Naruto whispered an idea. "Yeah, let's do it!" Seikatsu smiled cheerfully. Sasuke and Seikatsu charged at Zabuza but Sasuke stopped ahead as Seikatsu distracted Zabuza by making fake hand signs. Sasuke jumped high in the air and threw a shuriken. Catching the shuriken with one hand, Zabuza laughed, "You all can not defeat me!" "Well, we can take you on!" Naruto cheered as he threw a kunai at Zabuza directly. Zabuza couldn't defend himself and the tip of the kunai slit across his cheek seeping blood. Releasing himself from the water clogged sphere Kakashi dashed out breathing for air. Coughing up water, he stood calmly. "That was great you guys. Now this will end." Kakashi smiled. "Heh, don't think you can-" Before Zabuza was able to finish his sentence senbon needles were quickly in this neck. A young masked ninja appeared in the tree. "I see that one of our criminals have escaped. Such a pity." The masked ninja said as he lifted up Zabuza's dead body.

"Wha? Are you one of the anbu of the mist?" Sakura questioned. "I am sorry, but I can not answer that. Thank you for stopping this rogue here though, he's been bothering so many of us." The masked ninja disappeared. "...We better reach my house. We can continue this later." Tazuna suggested. "Well, we should hurry and get you to-" Kakashi passed out. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura ran over to him and nudged him. "This isn't good. We have to wait for the bridge later." Naruto said and everyone nodded.

---

Act XI: Chakra Management

While staying at Tazuna's house, Kakashi is well rested and everyone is put into training. Training their chakra. Seikatsu is now doing errands where she meets a girl in a pink dress. The two hang out for a day, but what she doesn't know is who this person really is... 


End file.
